


A Yu-Gi-Oh GX Christmas Carol.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Morning, Gen, Holidays, Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I Don't Own any of the names or the Anime Show.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. The Story Begins.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Like The Charles Dickens Novel a Christmas Carol, with a Yu-Gi-Oh G X Twist In It, In This Story, Jaden and His Twin Sister Tara Yuki and the others are all Grown Up with Lives Of their own, Tara and Zane are married and have two children of their own, You'll Know their names and Ages in the story.

Snow was fallen down on the ground, covering all of Domino City in a blanket of white, Until the clouds moved away, a Starry Night Sky was twinkling It's Brightest Light, a Full Moon was shining It's Brightest Light, The Snowplows were busy plowing the snow off of the streets, every street light had a Holiday Decor, Every Store window had a Holiday Decor, Everyone was busy walking to and from every store, a woman with a bags full of Christmas Presents was walking down the sidewalk out of one of the stores, she started walking down the sidewalk, until one of the Christmas Presents fell out of one of the bags and fell on the sidewalk, while the woman was walking away, Until a man picked up the Christmas and hurried as fast as he could to catch up to the woman, until he caught up with her, and returned her Christmas Present to her.

But At The Kaiba Dome there was some red Hot action, It was a Duel Monsters Tournament, Duelists From all over the world was there, the people in the Arena was Ecstatic with Excitement, There were some wins and some loses, until it was the final round of the Tournament, Zane Truesdale was in the Final Round of the Tournament, He Had Survived The First and Second Round Of The Tournament, Now he was in the final round of the Tournament, and was Dueling against a Novice Duelist From the England Team, The Novice Had Some Weak Duel Monsters and No Magic or Trap Cards on His side of the field, However Zane Had His Cyber End Dragon and was about to make his move. 

"Cyber End Dragon Attack, Finish It!!", Zane said as the Cyber End Dragon attacked the Novice Duelist Weak Duel Monster. 

He won the Duel Monster's Tournament, He was doing an interview with a News Reporter, until he started heading back to his dressing room,

He put his hand on the doorknob of his dressing room, opened it, and walked through the dressing room doorway, He was surprised to see his little brother Syrus Flannigan. 

"Hi Zane, congrats on winning the tournament", Syrus said. 

"You're welcome", Zane replied. 

"Zane, I've got a surprise for you", Syrus said. 

"Oh, who is it?", Zane asked. 

But Before Syrus could answer Zane's Question, He was tackled by a 10-year-old, brown haired, purple eyed, boy and they went on the couch in the dressing room. 

"Hi Dad, That was an Awesome Duel", The 10-year-old Brown haired, Purple Eyed Boy said as he started rambling about his dad's Duel.

"Oh, that's Great Seto", Zane replied as he looked at his oldest son, Seto was wearing underwear, pants, shirt, warm coat, hat and gloves. 

"Mom, let me go with Uncle Syrus, She wanted to come too, but she had to stay home to take care of Celina, It's her heart, It's gone weak again, fifth time in a row, Right Uncle Syrus?", Seto asked as he looked at his uncle as he was speaking to him. 

"Yes it is", Syrus answered Suddenly a Security Guard Opened the door and peeked it's head in, told Zane that Jaden would like to have a word with him. 

"Seto, I'm going to see what Jaden wants, then we'll go home to Mom and Celina too", Zane said. 

"All Right Dad, Tell Uncle Jaden that I say Hi", Seto replied. 

"All Right", Zane replied as he walked out of the dressing room. 

Zane started walking down the hallway, he started wondering what would Jaden want with him, He wasn't even there at His own Twin Sister Tara's and His Wedding, He wasn't even there at the birth of their children, They had been working at the Duelist School called Truesdale Duel Monsters Academy, They were both Dueling Teachers, Tara was the Teacher Of the Beginner Duelist Class, and Zane was the Teacher of the Immediate Duelist Class, Also Tara was also a Duel Monsters Novelist, She had been written Duel Monster Duelist Novels, They Had Been saving as much money as they had earned to pay for their youngest daughter Celina's Heart Operation, She had a weak heart that sometimes beats vividly, and sometimes doesn't beat at all, She sometimes watches the other children playing outside, and watches from a safe distance her big brother Dueling too,

About an hour later Zane arrived at the office door, He knocked on the front door of the office.

"Come In", a voice answered from inside the office. 

Zane took a deep long sigh as he put his hand on the doorknob and turned it, he walked into the office, He saw his boss Jaden Yuki, He was a lot older and was wearing a suit and tie, he was sitting in a chair behind a desk, looking over some paperwork. 

"You wanted to see me, Sir?", Zane asked as he approached the desk until Jaden looked up from his Paperwork. 

"Why Yes, I've scheduled some more Duels for you", Jaden answered.

"Oh, Jaden, as you know, tomorrow is Christmas, and i was wondering if i could have a day off so I can spend Christmas Morning with my Family?", Zane asked until Jaden looked up from his paperwork. 

"And You want me to be a Nice Guy and Let You Have a Day Off, Don't You", Jaden answered in his Sarcastic Voice. 

"I think so, Sir", Zane replied. 

"Are You NUTS!!!", Jaden said in a snarled voice. 

"Jaden, what's the matter with you, You used to have an Attitude, Whatever Happened to Your Old Phrase Get Your Game On Or That's Game, Like You Used to say when We was at Duel Academy?", Zane asked until Jaden looked at him with anger in his eyes. 

"That's In The Past, This Is The Present, But I Suppose You May Have The Day Off, But Be Back Here Afterward", Jaden answered. 

"Oh Thank You, Oh and Merry Christmas", Zane said as he left the office. 

"Bah Humbug", Jaden replied as he continued looking at the paperwork. 

Meanwhile About an hour later Two men dressed in Suits and Ties walked inside the office, they were standing in front of Jaden's Desk. 

"Excuse Us Sir, But We're collecting Donations For Those Less Fortunate", One of the two men said. 

"Now How Much can we put you down for?", The Second of the two men asked. 

"Nothing", Jaden answered. 

"Oh, you wished to be Anonymous?", The First Of The Two Men asked. 

"No, I wished to be left alone, But While We're on the Subject, Are There Any Workshops or Homeless Shelters", Jaden answered. 

"There's Some There", The Second Of The Two Men replied. 

"Good, Problem Solved, Send Them There", Jaden said. 

"But What If They Refuse, and Many would rather die?", The First Of the two men asked. 

"If They Rather Die, They Better Do It, and Decrease the Population", Jaden answered as the two men left. 

Another hour later Zane, Seto, and Syrus walked out of the Kaiba Dome, Zane and Seto say good-bye to Syrus as they went their Separate ways, another hour later Jaden also left the Kaiba Dome and went to his house, he put on his sleeping attire, and started having dinner, Until the fire in the fireplace started dimming down to an orange red glow, a Bright Light Appeared Throughout The living room, Jaden had to shield his eyes, until the Bright Light Disappeared, He was surprised to see the Ghost Of Pro. Lyman Banner, He was standing in the living room. 

"Hello, Jaden, it's good to see you again", The Ghost Of Pro. Lyman Banner said. 

"Hello, What are you doing here?", Jaden asked. 

"I'm here to see you", The Ghost Of Pro. Lyman Banner answered until Jaden noticed Chains that were on his wrists. 

"Why did you wear those chains?", Jaden asked. 

"I Wear these chains for all the sins that i have caused, and the very same fate will await you, if you don't change your ways", The Ghost Of Pro. Lyman Banner answered. 

"What must I do?", Jaden asked. 

"You will be haunted by three spirits, expect the first one when the clock chimes one, the second when the clock chimes two, and the third when the clock chimes Three, Beware Jaden", The Ghost Of Pro. Lyman Banner answered as he disappeared. 

The Fire in the Fireplace came back up, Jaden finished his dinner and went to bed, another hour later Jaden woke up when he heard the clock that was sitting on his nightstand chimed one, he waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, until a bright light appeared throughout the bedroom, Jaden had to shield his eyes again, until the bright light disappeared, he saw a Ghost that was dressed in a white dress and was looking at him. 

"Are you the ghost who's coming was foretold to me?", Jaden asked. 

"I am, I am the Ghost Of Christmas Past The Dark Magician Girl", The Ghost answered. 

"Oh, I see", Jaden said. 

"Now Get up and come with me", The Ghost Of Christmas Past The Dark Magician Girl replied. 

Jaden got up out of his bed and started walking with The Ghost Of Christmas Past The Dark Magician Girl, they started walking toward the bedroom window, until the bedroom window mysteriously opened.

"Oh No, I'm a Human Being, I might Fall", Jaden said. 

"Take a hold of my hand and we will fly", The Ghost Of Christmas Past The Dark Magician Girl replied as she put out her hand to him. 

Jaden took her hand and they flew out of the open bedroom window and was flying above Domino City, until another bright light appeared, Jaden had to shield his eyes again, until the bright light disappeared, He was surprised to find that they were in Domino City in the past.

"These are just shadows of the past, they can't see or hear us", The Ghost Of Christmas Past The Dark Magician said. 

Until the Scenery Changed they were in a living room of a house, Jaden was stunned to see himself and his twin sister Tara when they were young, they were with their mom Serenity Wheeler, they were talking, laughing, opening Christmas Presents. 

"That's me and my twin sister, and our Mom", Jaden said. 

"Yes it is, and that was the last Christmas you two had with her, before she died", The Ghost Of Christmas Past The Dark Magician Girl replied. 

"Yes, it was", Jaden said. 

Suddenly the Scenery Changed, Jaden was stunned to see himself, he was a lot older, and he was with Alexis Rhodes, she was also a lot older, they were sitting on a bench and was talking to each-other. 

"So How Long is it going to be this time?", Older Alexis asked. 

"I don't Know, but As soon as I'm Famous, then We'll get married, I promise", Older Jaden answered. 

"That's what you've said the year before, and the year before that, and the year before that", Older Alexis said. 

"I know That", Older Jaden replied. 

"You have to make the choice, you're Dueling Career or me, you can't have both?", Older Alexis asked as She looked at him.

Older Jaden didn't say nothing, until Older Alexis got up and looked at him. 

"So I guess this is it, Or Here, I don't need this anymore", Older Alexis said as she took her engagement ring off of her middle finger and gave it to Older Jaden and walked away from him. 

Jaden couldn't believe what he had just seen, he sat down until he realized that he was back in his bedroom, He went back to bed, and went back to sleep, he hoped that nothing else wouldn't happen to him that night, but he was wrong.


	2. The Ghost Of Christmas Present The Dark Magician.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden is about to get a second visit from the second Ghost.

Suddenly Jaden woke up when he heard the clock sitting on his nightstand chimed two, he waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, nothing happened, until he started smelling something wonderful. he got up from his bed and walked out of his bedroom, down the hallway, down the stairs, he looked into the dining room, he saw a Christmas Feast, He saw sitting at the head of the table, a ghost dressed in a green robe, on his head was a Christmas Holly Wreath. 

"Who are you?", Jaden asked as he looked at the ghost. 

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present The Dark Magician", The Ghost Answered. 

"Oh, I see", Jaden replied until The Ghost Of Christmas Present The Dark Magician got up and started walking toward Jaden. 

"Now, Follow Me", The Ghost of Christmas Present The Dark Magician said. 

Jaden started following the Ghost Of Christmas Present The Dark Magician, until the Scenery Changed, Jaden was shocked that it was Christmas Morning In Domino City, He was stunned to see His Employer Zane with his 10-year-old son Seto, they were walking on the sidewalk, they were talking to each-other, Zane was carrying a bag that had a small Turkey in it. 

"Oh Boy Dad, this is going to be the best Christmas Ever", Seto said with a big smile on his face. 

"It sure is", Zane replied as they walked passed a local drugstore. 

out of a corner of Zane's eye, he saw Jessie Anderson, he was a lot older, and was wearing underwear, pants, shirt, socks, boots, he was standing in the ally behind the drugstore, that was a few feet away from the house,

Zane looked at him, He looked at his 10-year-old son. 

"Seto, we're going to take a little Detour, then we'll go home to Mom and Celina too", Zane said as he looked at his son. 

"All Right, Dad", Seto replied as he followed his dad in the ally. 

Zane and Jessie greeted each-other, Jessie was about to give something to Zane, until Zane cleared his throat and pointed to Seto, Jessie smiled and nodded his head. 

"Ember has made some Chocolate Chip Cookies, why don't you go into the house and have some, and She'll give some for you to take home", Jessie said as he looked at Seto. 

"Oh Boy, May I Dad, Please?", Seto asked as he looked at his dad with excitement in his eyes. 

"Yes you may, don't forget to thank Ember for the cookies", Zane answered. 

"Don't worry Dad, I won't", Seto replied as he rushed inside the house. 

after he had left, Zane looked at Jessie, he looked at him, they both looked around the ally to see if no-one was watching them, Jessie took out a brown paper bag from his coat that had some medicine in it, Zane took out another brown paper bag that had some money inside it, they exchange the brown paper bags. 

"You know that my boss is going to be furious with me, when he finds out that I've been doing business after hours", Jessie said. 

"Don't worry, I won't tell, If you won't ever mention me doing underground Dueling Behind Tara's Back, She'll Be even more Furious With me", Zane replied. 

"All Right, but to change the subject, How is Celina doing, you realized that this Medicine won't control her heart problem any longer?", Jessie asked. 

"She's doing all right, and We've been saving as much money as we can, Even Tara has been doing writing, writing Duel Monster Stories as a Hobby, just to save money", Zane answered. 

"Oh That's Great, Oh By the Way have you ever asked Jaden for a Raise?", Jessie asked. 

"Well, every time i mentioned it, He would start yelling at me", Zane answered not knowing that Jaden and the Ghost Of Christmas Present The Dark Magician was watching them. 

"What's the matter with him, Whatever happened to the Level-Headed, Cocky, Attitude that He used to have during the Duel Academy Times", Jessie said. 

"level-headed, cocky, attitude!!!", Jaden said as he snarled under his breath. 

"Well He Told me that was in the past and This was the Present Day, Oh By the way are You, Ember, and Alyssa coming over to our Christmas Party?", Zane asked. 

"No, I'm afraid not, Because We're going over to Ember Family's House", Jessie answered. 

"Oh, I see, Well Chazz, Bastion, Atticus, Alexis, Aster, and Hassleberry isn't coming either, But They did send Christmas Presents for Seto and Celina", Zane said. 

"Oh, It would've been great having The Old Gang Back Together", Jessie replied. 

"Yeah it would've been, But Syrus, Blair, and Bianca is coming over", Zane said. 

"Oh, that's Wonderful", Jessie replied. 

Another hour later Seto came out of the house, he was carrying a box that had some Chocolate Chip Cookies In it, Zane say good-bye to Jessie, He and Seto started walking out of the ally and continued walking on the sidewalk, while Jaden and the Ghost Of Christmas Present The Dark Magician followed them, another hour later Zane and Seto arrived at the house, they went inside the house, Jaden and The Ghost Of Christmas Present The Dark Magician was looking through the Kitchen Window, Jaden was stunned when he saw His own Twin Sister Tara Truesdale, She was a lot older and was wearing under-wear, pants, socks, bra, shirt, She was cooking Dinner. 

"Mom, I've helped Dad pick out a Turkey for our Christmas Dinner", Seto said. 

"Oh That's wonderful", Tara replied as he put the Turkey in the deep freeze. 

"It's not as big as the last one, but it'll do in a pinch", Zane said. 

"That'll be enough, Oh Seto, would you please go and get your sister, you know the rules, don't you?", Tara asked as she looked at their oldest son. 

"I know, No Lights On, No excitement", Seto answered as he walked up the stairs. 

After Seto had left, Zane noticed something was troubling her. 

"Tara, is something bothering you?", Zane asked as he looked at her. 

"I've went to the local Publisher to get my latest book published", Tara answered. 

"Oh, and what did he say?", Zane asked. 

"He rejected It, He told me that it would be too dark and scary", Tara answered. 

"Too Dark and Scary, Isn't it the one about the two Duelists named Zen and Lora, that were very much in love with each-other, They live in a Time when People and Duel Monsters Live In Peace and Harmony, Until Zen had been called away to fight in a War, and Lora begged him not to go, But he told her that he has to, and He promised her that He'll always come back to her, Until She gets word that he had been captured and taken prisoner by an Evil Warlord that uses Duel Monsters to fight in the war instead of people, Lora had to brave many dangers to Rescue Him, I don't think it's Scary", Zane said not knowing that someone was watching and listening to them. 

"I don't think Mom's story isn't scary either, Even the part when Lora had rescued a woman dressed in a black cloak from being run over by a runaway wagon, until the woman dressed in a black cloak had transformed into a Beautiful Angel-Type Duel Monster Named Angelina The Fallen Angel that had Angel Cherubs around her as her Attendants, and In Return for Lora's Courage, Quick Thinking, and Bravery for Saving Her Life, Angelina The Falling Angel gave Lora, The Magical Sword of Light, that'll Light the way through a Dark Maze that's surrounding the Castle where The Evil Warlord Lives and where Zen is being Held Captive, That's My Favorite Part of the Story", a Voice said until Zane and Tara looked. 

They saw their youngest brown haired, purple Eyed, wearing under-wear, a warm nightgown, warm house shoes on her feet, 6-year-old daughter named Celina Truesdale, She was standing at the stairs with her big brother.

"How Long Have You two been standing there?", Zane asked. 

"When you and Mommy was talking about the story", Celina answered. 

"You two know that it's not nice to Eavesdrop on People's Conversation", Tara said. 

"Yes Mom, we know", Seto replied until something caught Zane's attention. 

"Looks like Syrus, Blair, and Bianca have arrived", Zane said. 

Another hour later They sat down at the table, prayer was said, just before they were about to have dinner, Zane had something that he wanted to say. 

"I think that it's only fitting that we should give a toast, so here's to Jaden Yuki the founder of this wonderful feast", Zane said until Tara put her cup down. 

"The Founder of the Feast, If He was standing outside that door, I would give him a piece of my mind to feast on and I'll bet he'll choke on it", Tara replied in a snarled voice. 

"Now Dear, Our Guests, The Children, Christmas Day", Zane said. 

"All Right, I hope he has a Merry Christmas Too, i have no doubt", Tara replied as she said the last sentence under her breath. 

"Good", Zane replied. 

"And God Bless Us Everyone", Celina said.


End file.
